It's time for your happy ending
by tam356
Summary: Joey/Lauren. Based on a film. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_When someone else's happiness is your happiness, that is love – Lana Del Ray._

Lauren sat alone at the kitchen table in her now half empty house. It felt strange, she didn't know how she was supposed to feel really, she never knew what to expect. Looking down at her body she laughed at her image, she never wore these kind of clothes, she was currently sitting in a long black plain suit dress that ended just above the knee, black tights and black shoes too. She knew for certain that if her boyfriend could see her now he would be laughing so hard, Lauren never wore anything formal, only when she was forced to for things likes funerals and unfortunately for Lauren, today was one of those days. She was going to a funeral, not just any funeral though… today she was saying her last goodbye to her late boyfriend. She thought back to the day she lost him, if she knew that was the last time they would have to spend together, she would've been so different, she wouldn't have used that time to fight or argue with him ,that was her biggest regret, he died on an argument.

**Flashback**

_Lauren stormed across the square as he, her boyfriend followed her knowing he was in big trouble, and he was guessing he had said something wrong he just wasn't quite sure what it was exactly. "Baby, come on" he laughed to himself which only made Lauren more furious with him. He was a funny sort of guy, everybody loved him, he was sweet, caring, funny, kind of a joker, but most of all he loved Lauren more than anything else, he treated her like she was the queen, never did he look at another girl again once he had Lauren. Lauren rolled her eyes at him as he tried to get her attention. "You're not going to talk to me until we're in the house are you?" he sighed realising his attempted apologies were for nothing. "Nope" she muttered, picking up her speed. She opened the door to their house storming through it, leaving it open so he could walk through it too, and he did very slowly, being aware of what may happen. Lauren threw her handbag into the living room, satisfied when she heard it land somewhere. She kicked her shoes off aggressively before walking or more like stomping up the stairs into their bedroom. He sighed to himself once more, his hand gripping the back of his neck, he fucked up. Hearing the crashing and banging up stairs, he decided it was best to follow her up there. He stood in the doorway of their bedroom laughing at his girlfriend as she attempted to remove the dress of her body, it got stuck as she tried to pull it over her head and she almost tripped over in the process. When she did finally get it off, she scowled at him and threw the dress towards him, it hitting his head. He laughed as Lauren moved around the room, dramatically taking off her clothes, replacing them with one of his t-shirts. "So are you gonna tell me what I've done wrong then babe?" he smirked as she got into their bed. Lauren glared at him "You should know what you did, you asshole" she angrily told him. He laughed again but soon stopped as she scowled at him. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and got in bed beside her, he wrapped his arms around her body and she shrugged them off. "Turn the light off" she told him. He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "I think it's your turn baby" he told her. She sank down into the mattress a little more. "Noo, it's definitely your turn" she whined. "Tell me what I did to upset you and I'll turn the light off" he said. "You told my mum and dad that I didn't want kids and then you told them I'm not happy in my job" she snapped, half playfully half serious as she turned around to face him. He thought about it and then he frowned. "Well in my defence, we don't want kids and you're not happy in your job" he simply said, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh and telling my parents solves all of that does it? You know they worry about me and now they think I'm living an unhappy bloody life" she snapped again. He laughed at her as she carried on being dramatic. "Sleep on it baby, it won't be so bad in the morning" he laughed, getting out of bed and turning off the light. Lauren hated how he could just brush these things off like they were nothing, so she was in full stress mode, however she did smile widely to herself when he made his way over to the bed, crying out in pain when he stubbed his toe. "Karma" she mumbled. He shook his head getting himself into bed too._

**End of flashback**

Lauren smiled as she thought of that night, she had been over dramatic ever since leaving her parents' house but that's just how their relationship worked. It was the moments after that night that hurt the most. He was gone the next morning and Lauren thought nothing of it, just assuming he had gone to the gym like he usually did on a Saturday morning. She had found a note on her bedside table telling her she was dramatic but he still loved her. She remembered giggling at the note and carrying on with her day. It was only when she received a phone call from his best friend Tyler, telling her that she should go to the hospital that she began to get worried. It turned out that her boyfriend had had a brain tumour for some time and he knew about it all along, the doctors had told him his days were numbered and there was nothing they could do for him. He didn't want to tell Lauren about it or have her worrying so he just simply allowed them to keep living their normal everyday lives. Which leads us to the present moment. Lauren looked up noticing Tyler in the doorway. She smiled softly at him knowing he was suffering, they were the bestest of friends. "It's time" he told her.

**So I don't know if any of you have figured out the theme? It's based on the film PS I love you. I don't know if you've seen it or not, it's going to be similar in some ways but with a twist too. I hope you liked. Leave me a review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay – the script._

Lauren stepped outside with Tyler. She hooked her arm through his as the residents of walford stood outside on the streets watching the cars go by, in a sign of respect. She took a deep breath as she saw all of the people staring back at her. She honestly felt like a hypocrite, they were going to breakup before he died, they had talked about it and decided it was for the best. Well they'd both decided it was for the best but only in Laurens interest.

Lauren found the church service was slow and painful, she felt like she should feel guilty and worst of all she felt she had betrayed him. Kyle was Laurens boyfriend of four years and he loved Lauren more than life itself, the same couldn't be said for herself though. She loved him but not near as much as he loved her… she loved him like she loved all of her friends and as much as she wanted it to be more, it never was and it never would be. Kyle knew this too, it didn't come as no surprise to him when Lauren broke down in tears and told him. He had known all along that Lauren was in love with somebody else and he knew who it was too. It was complicated on Laurens side and it was only two months ago that she had admitted this to Kyle. He had been understanding, nice, calm and friendly about the whole situation, which surprised Lauren to no end and only made her feel more guilty. Kyle felt honoured that Lauren had put her own happiness on hold so Kyle could have his, he was her best friend and she was his, she was also the love of his life and his soul mate, his words. Kyle only had one thing he wanted Lauren to do, he wanted three more months with her and now she knew why, he was dying and he wanted to spend his last moments with her. She couldn't help but feel guilty for her feelings, all Kyle ever did was love Lauren and she couldn't even do the same cause she was too busy falling for somebody else, she never acted on her feelings though, not even once. Once Lauren had confessed her true feelings to Kyle, he helped her, trying to come up with a plan to get her man, he was certain that Lauren should just go ask him out and he would say yes, but to Lauren it was a lot more complicated than that and it upset her how he was willing to give up his happiness just so Lauren could have hers, she was living with guilt no matter what Kyle told her, in her eyes he was a very good man to do that, and she would love him for that alone.

Kyles wake was at the Vic, and when Lauren got there she noticed everyone stare at her and smile sympathetically. This just made her feel even guiltier because they were only giving her sympathy because they all thought she'd just lost the love of her life. Lauren sat down at a table with her parents, Tyler, Abi and Joey. Everyone's attention turned to Tyler as he got up from his seat asking for their attention. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming really, I know it would've meant a lot to Kyle, and I'm glad so many of you turned up, he was a popular guy" Tyler chuckled, along with a few others. "I know for a fact he will be looking down on Lauren laughing his head off at what she's wearing" he laughed causing everyone else to burst out in laughter too. "Sorry babe" Tyler quickly whispered as she blushed. Lauren pursed her lips together and nodded her head, silently thanking him. "If there's one thing I'm sure of its that Kyle was such an amazing guy, boyfriend, best friend and all around person and it's not fair that he died so young and in such a cruel way but i know he wouldn't want us to be sad about him leaving us, in fact I'm pretty sure he's up there laughing at all of us, so please, in honour of our good friend… enjoy the rest of today. These shots of whiskey lined up on the bar, drink them in his remembrance and then say your final goodbye, Kyle loved to live life a bit on the wild side and im pretty certain he would appreciate the gesture" Tyler said. He then took a shot of whiskey that was lined upon the bar. He swallowed the liquid putting his glass down on the bar "goodbye Kyle, mate" he said, his eyes glossy. Next up was Max, he downed the whiskey in one, placing his glass on the bar too. "Bye Kyle" he said before walking back to his table. Everyone repeated the gesture and soon enough there was just Abi, Lauren and Joey to go. Abi picked up the glass, swallowing it and grimacing at the taste, causing the others to laugh at her. "Bye Kyle, I'm going to miss you" she said, tears already rolling down her cheeks. Joey didn't waste no time, picking up the glass, swallowing the liquid and also placing his glass on the bar. "Bye mate" he said, joining the others on the table. Lauren took steady breaths as she was the last one to go up, feeling all eyes burning into her as she reached out for her glass. She raised it to her mouth, pouring the contents in and swallowing eagerly. She felt guiltier now than she ever did. She knew she couldn't help her feelings but she just wished she didn't have them because she knew she'd failed him and that hurt her. "Goodbye Kyle, I am going to miss you" she said feeling herself becoming emotional too, she returned to her table, smiling as Tyler threw an arm around her shoulders. Lauren glanced around the table, she smiled at Joey as he kept his worried gaze on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face, you told me how proud you were but I walked away, If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh ooh… I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away, thank you for all you've done forgive all your mistakes. There's nothing I wouldn't do, to hear your voice again. Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there - hurt_

Everyone got progressively drunk throughout the day, or night as it was now. A lot of people had gone home and there was just a very few left along with a few of the locals too. At Lauren's table there was only, her, joey, Max and Tyler left. Tyler was at the other end of the pub talking to his and Kyles friends. Max was at the bar while Lauren and Joey stayed at the table. "So how you doing?" Joey asked her breaking the awkward silence. This was strange for them and neither of them liked it. Lauren and Joey had been best friends since he came to the square when Lauren was seventeen and Joey was and Joey was twenty which was four years ago, almost. They hit it off straight away, then they spent all their time together. They both had a connection and Joey is the mystery guy that Lauren is in love with, not that he knew that or anybody else for that matter, well apart from her and Kyle that is. "Well I just buried my boyfriend so…" she told him with bluntness. Joey looked away from Lauren, not quite sure what to say. Lauren sighed knowing she was taking her own guilt out on him, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude with you" she told him, moving her hand across the table holding his in hers, an innocent gesture at the time but intimate now she couldn't move it. "It's okay babe, you're going through a rough time" he told her, squeezing her hand for support. Joey was right she was going through a rough time, but not because of Kyle, well she was missing Kyle but she was struggling with her feelings for Joey too. Max came back with drinks for Lauren and Joey, announcing he was going home to Tanya and the kids now. He kissed Lauren on the cheek, telling her to call I she needed anything at all. Lauren had already refused to stay with her parents, explaining that she wanted to get through this by herself. "Everything's going to be alright you know that don't you?" Joey asked Lauren. "I hope so Joey, cause I don't want to live the rest of my life feeling this way" she admitted. "You won't have to babe, cause your strong and you have all of us to help you don't you?" he told her flashing that cute grin. Lauren smiled, getting interrupted by some of Joey's friends shouting him over. "Go on it's alright" she told him. "Are you sure? I don't want you to be by yourself" he told her. Lauren smiled genuinely at him. "Go Joey" she laughed. Joey reluctantly got up and made his way over to his friends. Lauren sighed, downing her vodka, she didn't want Joey to leave at all, but she didn't want to be selfish and keep him all to herself either. She got up and walked over to the bar, Ben the new barman serving her. "Vodka please, double" she asked. He walked away and put her order together. Lauren got her purse out and looked at him waiting to see how much she owed. "Oh no, on the house, looks like you need it" he told her smiling. Lauren studied him, he was quite geekish looking, he had dark hair that was quite scruffy and long looking, his side fringe swept over the top of his face, and he had bright green eyes and a sweet smile. Lauren smiled her that at him, she decided he was cute too, not wanting to take it any further than that though. Lauren stayed sat at the bar on a stool, rather than going back to her empty table.

The doors to the Vic burst open with a bang causing Lauren to turn around. She gasped as she saw the person, tears already in her eyes. She dragged her suitcases through the door letting go of them leaving them were they landed as she saw Lauren staring at her from the bar. "Alice!" Lauren cried flying over and jumping into her arms. Alice hugged Lauren back, it had been a long time since they saw each other last. Alice left walford to go and live in Australia. Alice had lived on the square with Max and Tanya since she was twelve after her parents died, while Joey had gone to live with his grandmother not wanting to change schools. Alice left for Australia when they were seventeen wanting to see more of the world. "I have missed you so much" Lauren said, breaking out of the hug." I missed you too Lauren, I'm so sorry about Kyle" she told her as they both sat on the bar stools, Alice ordering a drink too. "You know I would've understood if you hadn't of come Alice, I know it's expensive and a long way for you to travel" Lauren said. Alice brushed of Laurens comment. "Don't be silly babe, Australia was getting boring, I missed you and Kyle may have wrote me a letter a couple of weeks ago explaining what was going to happen" Alice guiltily told her. Lauren's eyes widened. "He wrote to you?" she asked, making sure she heard right. "Yeah, he told me to come back because you would you're your other best friend when he's gone, oh and he explained about Joey too" Alice said. Laurens jaw visibly dropped, she didn't know whether to be angry or thankful to Kyle. "He... he did?" she stuttered. Alice nodded sipping her drink. "Yeah and I'm totally cool with it, your my best friend Lauren, have been for a long time, you don't think I don't know you?" she laughed. Lauren blushed at the realisation. "You knew?" she asked. "Yep and Kyle explained everything in his letter" she smiled. Lauren frowned at Alice. "He didn't leave me a letter, he didn't even tell me he was ill" Lauren said, sadness evident in her tone of voice. "I'm sorry babe, Kyle didn't want you to be upset, and he loved you to the moon and back" she smiled at her cousin and best friend. "I know and that's why I feel like such a horrible person" Lauren frowned once more. "Why?" Alice asked her confused. "I was the love of Kyle's life, he gave me everything and I couldn't even do the simple thing of loving him back, how selfish is that?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "Ah ah ah, no you don't, Kyle told me to keep on telling you not to feel guilty about your feelings, you made him happy why he was still here and that's all that matters, you can't help who you love babe" Alice said. Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

Lauren and Alice decided getting drunk was the way forward, for tonight anyway. "Ladies, want another?" Ben asked. They both nodded at him and he got them their drinks, on the house again. "How did he die?" Ben asked leaning forward on his elbows. Lauren looked at Ben, not really bothered that he was being blunt, she was too drunk to care. "Brain tumour" she sighed. "Nice" he said, in his own thoughts. However that she did mind, she may not have loved Kyle like he loved her but he was still her best friend. "Excuse me?" she asked just as blunt. "Sorry not nice, I didn't mean it like that" he said quickly changing the subject. Lauren and Alice drunkenly laughed at him as he desperately tried to talk about something else. Lauren laughed to herself as she looked across the room seeing Tyler very drunk, announcing speeches about his late best friend. Both Alice and Lauren decided that they should go home, one more drink and they could possibly be legless. Joey had joined them by this point, seeing his sister was here and had offered to walk them home, they weren't really in any fit state to get themselves home. They all walked across the square together, Joey and Lauren walked to his first, deciding Alice was too drunk and she really needed to get in first. They got her in with ease, she passed out on the bed as soon as they got her in. They then made it to Laurens house. "Are you going to be okay?" Joey asked. "Yeah I'll be fine, I promise" she smiled. "Alright, well just call me if you need anything, anything at all okay?" he said. Lauren drunkenly giggled and Joey moved into hug her. "Goodnight babe, it will get better" he told her. Lauren took in Joeys scent before she felt herself getting worked up. "Goodnight Joey" she said, then disappearing into her house.

She locked up and rushed upstairs, stripping down and diving into bed. She grabbed her phone and called Kyles phone knowing it would go straight to voicemail, she just needed to hear his voice, he'd know what to do. "_Hi, this is Kyle, leave a message and I'll ring you back, if I don't then I probably don't wanna speak to you" _Lauren smiled as she heard him laugh at the end of the voicemail. She couldn't see how things would get better, if Joey knew how she felt, they'd probably get worse because she'd end up losing Joey too. She really wanted him, but she still felt too guilty about not being able to love Kyle like he loved her, and that wasn't to mention the fact that her and Joey were cousins, people would freak.

**leave me a review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

_Since there's no more you and me, It's time I let you go, so I can be free, and live my life how it should be, no matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you… Yes I will – Leona Lewis – better in time._

It was a week later and Lauren was officially a mess. There were no words to describe how much the guilt had took over. The house was a complete, utter mess, you've never seen nothing quite like it. There were take away boxes spread all over the living room, along with plates, dirty washing, clean washing and general clutter. Laurens hygiene was even worse, she hadn't showered since the funeral, and she couldn't bring herself to do any kind of physical activity. She spent her days sleeping, eating and listening to sad music. She sang along to all of the songs at the top of her voice, she hated singing she really did, but Kyle loved it, he loved to sing and play guitar, he was extremely good at it too. She felt like maybe she was making him laugh, if she sang in the state she was in, Kyle would be laughing at her and that would be good right? Because then at least she got one thing right, at least she managed to do something good for him. She was about to play the next song when her phone beeped… again. She sighed, deciding to pick it up for the first time in a week. She listens through all of her voicemails, most of them are off her mum, they started off with her being worried about Lauren but then she just got more annoyed with each message until she became furious and she was insisting that Lauren was being selfish now. Lauren figured that may have had something to do with the fact that she hadn't answered the door in a week either. There were a lot of messages of Alice too, she sounded really worried about Lauren and she did feel a little guilty about the fact she hadn't answered her calls. She then got to the next messages which were of Joey. Laurens heart almost stopped as she listened to his worried voice, he practically begged her to come out of the house or just to call him. She sighed and deleted all of the messages, dragging herself back up to bed, after all there was nothing else to do.

Lauren had another sleepless night and she woke up on the sofa at 8am. She sighed laying on her back knowing she had nothing to do today, she moved her hand feeling down the back of the sofa, smiling when her hands found the object; vodka bottle. She sat up, unscrewing the cap and taking three large gulps. Her hand then reached for the remote to play the music and she put it on full blast. The sad songs came on and Lauren got herself up onto the sofa as she sung at the top of her lungs, taking time outs to drink the vodka. She jumped onto the floor dancing and singing, treading into a half-eaten pizza, she belted out a high tune before jumping back up onto the sofa, before spinning back around. That was when she froze, in the door way was her mum, dad, Tyler and Alice. They were all stood there with balloons and presents for her 21st birthday which only just dawned on her that it was today. Tanya glanced at Lauren, the shock in her eyes evident. She doesn't say anything accept starts clearing all the mess away. "Lauren what are you doing? You need to stop this" Tyler told her. Lauren frowned at him "I'm okay, mum stop cleaning!" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Babe you're crying, singing to love songs and you have a vodka bottle in your hands, that's not someone that's okay" her dad told her. Tanya shook her head and brought her hands to cover her face for a second. "Lauren" she sighed. "Are you drunk at 10am in the morning?" She asked, her temper short. Lauren stared at her mother, not answering her question. "Do you wanna be?" Alice offers smiling. "Alice!" Tanya snapped. Lauren and Alice giggled together, it wasn't a bad thought. Joey then came into the living room with all of Laurens post. "Babe you have a ton of letters here" he said stopping dead in his tracks when he sees the state of the house but more importantly her. "what's that smell?" Tyler asked. Lauren rolled her eyes at him. Max also sniffed up. "Yeah what is that smell?" Max asked. "Urgh! Shut up its me okay!" she snapped. Tanya sighed once again. "I'm not going to let you carry on like this Lauren, its time you got your act together, sort yourself out" Tanya snapped. Lauren rolled her eyes at her mum as everyone else remained quiet. "IF you want us to leave Lauren then we will, is that what you want?" Tanya asked. Lauren sighed, that was what she wanted but not what she needed. "Give me some time to clean myself up" she said walking out of the room, Alice following. Lauren showered and got dressed before returning into the bedroom were Alice was waiting for her. She looked at Lauren with sympathy. "You're a mess Lauren Branning" She told her. "I know, I just don't know what to do Alice, the guilt's taking over" she sighed, sitting on the bed next to Alice. "Look Lauren you gotta sort this, you can't take action on your feelings for Joey until your learn to stop feeling guilty" Alice told her firmly. A knock at the door interrupted them from their conversation. Tyler walked in letting Lauren know something had been delivered for her. She furrowed her eyebrows together and both she and Alice walked downstairs and into the kitchen where there was a big, pink, square box on the table. Lauren took the lid of and it was a birthday cake. It read _HAPPY 21__st__ BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFUL. LOVE ALWAYS, KYLE X _Lauren frowned at the box and then at everyone around her, "Is this some kind of a sick joke?" she asked in a harsh tone. Everybody else was just as confused as Lauren until Joey found a tape recorder attached to the lid of the box. It had a tag hanging from it that said _play me_. Lauren played it and it was Kyle talking, he wished her happy birthday and told her she better not be moping around. He also told her that she had to go out with Alice and the girls tonight to celebrate her birthday, which caused Alice to squeal. The last thing he said was that Lauren would be receiving letters from him starting from tomorrow, not love letters more like advice letters because he know she hated cheesy guys. That caused everyone to laugh. He also explained he'd been very clever at how these letters were getting delivered, and she was under no circumstances to find out how they were getting to her because that would just ruin the fun of his plan.

Everyone smiled as the recording finished, Kyle was still making people laugh even though he wasn't around anymore, Alice grabbed Laurens hand and dragged her upstairs to start organising their night out.

**leave a review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_Then I heard you say, I promise you, I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair, I'll carry you, when you need a friend, you'll find my footprints in the sand – Leona Lewis – Footprints in the sand._

Lauren and Alice spent most of the day getting ready and seen as Lauren had already drunk her way through a small vodka bottle, they had been sobering her up through the day with coffee and water too. Alice wasn't entirely convinced that Lauren was okay, she was worried about her and she knew she was feeling guilty over her feelings for Joey too. They headed over to the R&R first meeting all the others over there. Lauren wasn't really feeling the night out, she just wanted stay in and drink by herself but Kyle had sent her out tonight to have fun for her birthday and she didn't want to let him down, in her eyes she'd done that enough already. "What you thinking about?" Alice asked her. "Ah nothing, let's go get drunk then" she laughed as Alice squealed in excitement. Once they were in the club they found Lucy, Whitney, Poppy, Abi and Lola, they joined them at the bar, Lauren rolling her eyes at them as most of them were already a little drunk. Lauren looked to the other end of the bar seeing Joey staring at her. Lauren caught his eye and blushed as she watched him check her out. Joeys face dropped slightly as he saw Lauren watching him as he checked her out. He pursed his lips together and held his hand up to her. Lauren smiled and waved back at him, biting back a giggle.

Everyone got drunk as the night continued and at some point during the night, the boys had joined the girls. Abi had got way too drunk so everyone decided they would take her home and then go the Vic. The conversation turned to Kyle and Lauren wasn't sure how much more she was able to take. Alice and Joey weren't around because they had took Abi home, so she didn't have anybody to lead her away. She carried on drinking until her emotions got on top of her and she fled to the cellar where nobody would find her. Lauren finds herself being interrupted as the door to the cellar opens, Ben walking in. "You okay Lauren?" he asked. "Yeah, I just want to be on my own" she slurred hoping he'd take the hint. Ben grabbed a box of crisps and smiled at her, walking out. Lauren frowned then jumped up grabbing his hand. "No, don't go!" she said pulling him back. "I thought you wanted to be on your own" Ben smirked, standing tall against Lauren as she sat on a barrel. He smirked at her as he pulled her up with both hands. "Ben right?" she smiled at him, the vodka making her feel a lot more confident. "Yes" he said, letting go of her hands. "So why are you in here all by yourself?" he asked her. "Oh I'm just trying to figure out why god killed my boyfriend" she drunkenly laughed. "Maybe you're being punished" he said with a shrug of the shoulders. Lauren frowned at him. "For what exactly?" she asked him. "I dunno maybe it's because you were too happy or because you're too beautiful? You know god van be a pretty jealous guy" he smirked. Lauren scoffed at Ben. "I was never happy, not really… we were going to break up before he died and I've never been beautiful so you can rule that one out too" She said. "I think you're hot!" Ben blurted out causing Lauren to look up at him in shock. "I'm sorry I have no filter when it comes to me speaking to other people" he told her. "I think they call that being rude" Lauren giggled. "And forget the happy part, happy couples are stupid, I was happy once and then she cheated on me" he said. "Did you love her?" Lauren asked him. He thought about it for a moment before answering yes. "Okay, do you think you'll ever love again?" She asked. Ben laughed before answering her question. "No love isn't real, it's just a fantasy people have to make them feel better about there already sad lives" he told her, with no emotion on his face. "That's not true you know, Kyle loved me" she told him. "Didn't love him back though did you? So it couldn't have been love" he told her. Lauren scowled at him for putting a damper on her happy thoughts. She stood up straight before the emotion on her face changed and she moved her face forward a little. For a second or so Ben thought she was going to kiss him and he mentally prepared himself for it. Lauren leant forward a little more, and then her head flew down as she threw up all over his shoes. Alice and Joey chose that moment to come through the door looking for Lauren. They both froze in the door way, pulling a face as they saw what Lauren had just done.

Ben sighed to himself and scooped Lauren up into his arms carrying her through the pub. "You should go with her Joey, I think she'll be more pleased to know it was you who took her home" she told him. Joey furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, not seeing Alice's point. "Do you really think she wants some random guy tucking her up in bed why she's in the state?" Alice asked him, not getting a reaction. "God knows what he might do, I hope he's not planning on undressing her" Alice told him, dropping another hint. Joey's eyes widened "Yeah and he'll have me to answer to" Joey said before speeding off to catch up with them. Joey caught up with Ben when he reached Laurens front door. "I've got the key mate, she gave it to me to save earlier on" Joey told him. He unlocked the door and allowed Ben to carry Lauren upstairs and into her bedroom, Joey was shortly behind him as he laid Lauren down on the bed. Joey sat on the mattress next to Lauren noticing Ben was watching. "Well thanks for your help mate" Joey awkwardly smiled. Ben nodded at him once but still stayed there staring at Laurens body. "You can go now" Joey told him more firmly. Ben looked at Joey now and nodded his head. "Right, sorry yeah" he said, quickly exiting the house.

Joey waited until he heard the door slam and then he turned his attention to Lauren. He used his thumb to stroke the side of her face as she slept. Joeys was unsure whether he should undress her or not, he didn't want her to be angry with him when she woke up in the morning. He decided he should probably get her in some more comfortable clothes so he picked a t-shirt up off the floor and he shook her awake slightly. She groaned but reluctantly got up. "Joey?" she asked shocked. "Alright babe?" he asked her. "Hm" she groaned, causing Joey to laugh. "You need to get undressed" he told her. Joey handed Lauren the t-shirt and she unwillingly walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She returned around five minutes later and Joeys eyes widened, she clearly had just the t-shirt and a pair of knickers on. Joey's eyes travelled up and down her long legs several times, unnoticed by Lauren as she sat on the bed next to Joey. She leant into his side and closed her eyes. "Don't leave me" she asked him, her voice was soft and childlike. Joey put his arm around her shoulders, holding her against him, promising that he wasn't going anywhere, not tonight anyway.

**leave a review please:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of, looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough, when I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love – How will i know – Whitney Houston_

The next morning, Lauren groaned as she rolled over in bed, Last night's antics catching up with her. She rolled over onto her side, furrowing her eyebrows together feeling something underneath her. She frowned but managed to get herself into an upright sitting position. She looked beside her and saw it was a piece of paper that looked much like a note. It read.

_hi babe, sorry I had to leave early this morning, hope you're okay... give me a call later. Love Joey x _

Lauren gasped and her hand shot up to cover her mouth. She didn't remember Joey being here at all last night, where did he sleep? What did they do? She looked down at herself seeing she was in a t-shirt and just a pair of knickers. She blushed, she didn't remember getting herself changed for bed. She smiled and let herself wonder if Joey had undressed her last night. "What you smiling at?" Alice asked from her bedroom doorway, rudely snapping Lauren from her thoughts. "Er nothing, its nothing" she nervously laughed. "Yeah sure, "So Joey stopped with you last night then" she asked, smirking. "Yep" she said popping the 'p' "That's good yeah?" Alice asked. Lauren sighed and stood up walking past Alice. Alice followed her as she walked down stairs. "I can't remember anything after me and you ordering cocktails for everyone" she frowned. Alice giggled "Wait? Really?" She asked, more serious now. "Deadly" Alice frowned for a moment. "So you don't remember what you were doing with Ben in the cellar?" Alice asked, as they walked into the kitchen. "What? What do you mean? Why was I in the cellar with Ben? Like was we alone?" Lauren panicked. Alice looked at her guilty. "When me and Joey got there, you were throwing up on Bens shoes" Alice said. "Oh no, Joey saw us together?" Lauren sighed and fell into the chair as "I don't think he thought anything of it though because then Ben carried you home and Joey went along too and it was Joey who stayed with you the night so it has to be good right?" Alice asked, hopeful. Lauren stared at Alice for a moment before she let her head fall onto the table, after letting out a frustrated groan. "Joey left before I woke up so, no I don't think it is good" Lauren sighed. A thought popped into Laurens head and she gasped again, dramatically. "Oh no" She almost cried. Alice looked at her confused. "What if I told Joey I was in love with him last night?" She panicked. Alice burst into laughter obviously finding this more amusing than Lauren. "Perfect" Alice laughed. "Alice!" Lauren snapped causing her to laugh. "I'm sorry" she half laughed, attempting to be serious. "But if you told him you was in love with him, then he knows and everyone's a winner" Alice smiled. Lauren scowled at Alice, everyone was not a winner here, especially not Lauren. "I'll get the post" Alice said, grateful for the distraction. Lauren rested her head in her hands, she really hoped she didn't say anything stupid last night.

"Oh your letter from Kyle, it's here, the first one is today remember?" Alice said handing Lauren the letter. Lauren took the letter, feeling nervous about what it may say. "Open it" Alice said. Lauren tore open the paper and began to unfold the letter when someone walked through the door. Joey came into the kitchen to them. "How's the heads?" he smirked. "Bad" Alice giggled. Lauren smiled at Joey and he smiled back, he didn't seem mad with her so she couldn't have said anything to stupid. "Is that a letter from Kyle?" Joey asked. Lauren nodded at him and looked at the letter again. "Read it babe" Joey told her. Lauren unfolded the letter and read it out loud.

_Hey babe. I hope you're doing well, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about the brain tumour, but what's the point in us both being sad? Please please please do not under any circumstances feel guilty about your feelings because I know you will be. You love him, not me and that's okay. Follow your heart and be happy. I spent my life loving you and you let me, which alone makes you amazing. It's your turn now sweetheart XXX PS. I love you_

Lauren smiled at the letter, Kyle was always so good with words and he instantly knew how to make her feel better when she was feeling down. She wasn't sure she'd be able to move on from this though, the guilt was still taking over, even though Kyle knew she didn't love him, and he said he was okay with that, there was still the thought at the back of her head that told her she had betrayed him. "You're in love with someone else?" Joey asked her, breaking her from her thoughts. Lauren looked up at him shyly "Yeah, I suppose I always have been" she told him. "Did Kyle know?" Joey asked, taking a seat next to her. "Yeah I told him and I broke down in tears with guilt but he understood, he said he'd always known so it didn't come as a shock to him" Lauren confessed. "Did you cheat on him?" Joey asked her. "Joey! No course I didn't, I didn't act on my feelings ever, it's too complicated" Lauren sighed, not really wanting Joey to find out any more than he needed to. "Sorry… Why's it complicated?" he asked, Lauren becoming agitated. "Well I don't think he sees me in that way at all, and just our whole relationship, it's just complicated Joey" she sighed. "Okay babe, but if you ever want to talk, then you know where I am" he said. Lauren nodded at him and he made his excuses to leave, Lauren missed the look of disappointment on his face. "Awkward…" Alice giggled. Lauren looked at Alice, shaking her head and giggling too.

**Leave a review please. Let me know what your thinking so far:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_When I look into your eyes, It's like watching the night sky, Or a beautiful sunrise, Well, there's so much they hold, And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Alice was around again the next morning, with news for Lauren. Alice had gone and got them both jobs. Alice needed a job because she was planning on sticking around now and she could hardly carry on living off Joey, And Lauren had been fired from her previous job due to failing to turn in. Joey was at the top of his company, his late mum had built the business up from scratch. The company is called JA Productions, named after Joey and Alice. The company designs children's books which is very convenient for Lauren because she was very good at art. "So we both definitely got the jobs yeah?" Lauren asked. "Yep" Alice laughed. Lauren sat on her sofa with Alice and it didn't feel right. "What's up?" Alice sighed noticing Lauren was quiet. Lauren pondered around Alice's question. "How come Joey didn't come to tell me about the job, is he avoiding me?" Lauren asked Alice. "No babe, course he isn't, he's just busy at work and stuff" Alice said. "He never came back yesterday, he told me he was gonna pop back round to see me" Lauren frowned. "Don't sweat it babe, he's just busy" Alice said. Their heads turned to the doorway as they heard the post drop onto the floor, Lauren rushed to get it knowing there'd be another letter from Kyle, she smiled when she saw there was, chucking all the junk mail aside. She tore open the letter and read it out loud so Alice could hear.

_Hey baby, so guess what? I have something organised for you tonight… karaoke night:D I'm actually laughing now because I know you've got a face like thunder. I planned this before I left, everyone's going to be there so don't bail out on me. Also, would you stop feeling guilty woman! For me? Take charge and act on them, I'm watching you from up here so I'll know if you coward out;) XXX PS I love you_

Alice giggled at the letter while Lauren really did have a face like thunder. "You asshole" she mumbled, more to herself than anyone. Kyle knew how much Lauren hated karaoke, but he absolutely loved it, it was how they met near enough.

**Flashback**

_Tyler was Lauren and Joeys friend and he had invited them out to this karaoke night thing were his friend, Kyle would be singing. Tyler quickly introduced them all to Kyle and they hit it off straight away before Kyle had to rush up on stage and sing. He sang numerous songs on stage while the others sat on one of the front tables drinking and watching him. He stopped singing, holding the microphone to his mouth and asking if anybody else would like ago. Nobody was too keen on volunteering. "Lauren will" Tyler shouted, laughing. "Shut up Tyler" Lauren laughed hitting him in the chest causing everyone around them to laugh. "No no no, Laurens a laugh and all, but she would never have the guts to get up here and do something like that!" he more or less shouted it through the microphone, throwing Lauren a little cheeky wink too. Lauren didn't say anything, just scowled at him. "She'd never do it" he smirked, his humour evident. Everyone cheered, telling him she would do it, Lauren had no intentions of getting up there. "No, I bet you £100 she wouldn't do it" he laughed hard, along with everyone else, including Tyler and Joey. Lauren scowled at both Tyler and Joey before downing her whole drink. She stood up, leaning her hands on the table, looking directly at Kyle. "Make it £200, and you got yourself a deal" She told him straight faced. Kyles face dropped, not expecting her to rise to his challenge. Even Joey and Tyler seemed shock as Lauren made her way up to the stage, so they cheered on with the rest of the room. Nobody could deny how nervous Lauren looked as the tune to the song started to play, she was stood on the spot in the middle of the stage, frozen. Kyle took the seat that Lauren had vacated and they watched in shock as Lauren belted out the song accompanied with sexy and almost dirty dance moves. She swayed her hips as she walked from one end of the stage to the other, lifting her dress up to reveal more of her long legs, throwing a wink their way, Joey was mostly shocked as he could've swore the wink was directly aimed at him. Kyle stopped drinking out of his glass while he took Laurens figure in. Then it all suddenly came to an end when Lauren got her heels stuck in some tangled wires, which resulted in her flying of the stage, head first. She didn't remember much more of that night just being woke a while later in hospital with a guilty looking Kyle stood next to her bed, trying to hide his laugh. "You happy now?" She snapped at him. "You're mad at me?" he frowned, although he was still trying his hardest not to laugh. "Yes! I hate karaoke and you forced me up there, I have a broken nose, twisted ankle and stitches in my face" She snapped at him. "Come on, it wasn't anybody's fault, you still look beautiful" he laughed this time. Lauren scowled at him and he sank down into the chair, letting her sulk._

**End of flashback**

Lauren smiled as she remembered she didn't stay mad at him for long, he asked her out the day after that, she had said no, her heart lying with someone else. In the end she figured nothing was going to happen with him, so when Kyle asked her out again, she said yes. She groaned at the thought of another karaoke night tonight.

**If youve read it Leave a review please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

_You make my hands shake, I watch the glass break, Around my guarded heart tonight, This ain't no mistake, You make my earth quake, You feel like thunder in the sky – Jessie j - thunder_

Everyone waited in the club for Lauren, Alice had generously gathered them all up for Laurens karaoke night, which I'm sure she would thank Alice for later. "Do you have to be so vulgar about men, there not a piece of meat" Tyler said, sick of hearing the comments come from Alice. Abi giggled as Alice smacked some guys bum as he walked past, before turning he focus to Tyler. "Oh I'm sorry Tyler, I forgot how all men are such angels" she told him. Tyler shook his head and laughed at her. Alice was in full defensive mode now and she wasn't going to stop until she won. "Men are worse than girls" Alice half snapped. Tyler laughed again. "Okay Alice, it was a joke" he told her. Alice hadn't taken it as a joke though, maybe because there was some sexual tension between the two of them. "Men for centuries have smacked our bums instead of shaking our hands, they've squeezed our boobs instead of kissing our cheek, they look at our body rather than our face, so yes Tyler, if I want to return the favour by looking at a guy's bum like it's a piece of meat then I will thank you very much" she told him, taking a breath. Joey and Jay laughed at her as Tyler held his hands up in surrender. "Nice speech" Abi laughed. "Thank you, I thought so too" Alice laughed. "Hey ben, mate" Tyler greeted him as he sat at the table. He'd become friends with the gang recently.

Everyone's attention turned to the stage as Lauren walked on. The music started playing and she threw a quick wave at all of her friends cheering her on. She turned around so her back was facing them. "This is for you Kyle, You asshole" she whispered. Joey watched Lauren intently as she successfully sang the complete song with no accidents, cheering when she made her way over to them, and he didn't miss the way Ben had been watching her either. They all stayed in the club making a night of it. Joey and Lauren spent pretty much most of the night together talking, there was a few awkward moments when they got close, but there was always something to interrupt them. Joey had made his excuses to leave, saying he had work early in the morning and he reluctantly left, leaving Lauren. Lauren had also laughed to herself as she spotted Alice and Tyler making out in the corner, they were both very drunk, but to be fair that had been a long time coming. Lauren looked up as Ben made his way over to where she was sat, sitting at her table, now Joey had gone he had the chance to get her by herself. "Hey, so I know you've been down lately, so I was thinking you should let me take you out to dinner" he smiled. Lauren felt uncomfortable as he asked her and she wished more than anything that Joey was still here. Ben smiled at her politely before walking off, only to return two minutes later, handing her his number. "It doesn't have to be a date, if you ever need a friend or wanna get out the house, call me" he smiled before walking away. Lauren watched him as he walked away, she furrowed her eyebrows together but smiled anyway. She could do with a friend at times but Lauren had an uneasy feeling that he wanted to be a little more than just friends.

Half an hour later and Lauren was still sat alone. Alice was somewhere with Tyler, no doubt eating each other's face, Joey had gone home to get some sleep and Ben was staring at Lauren weirdly from the other end of the bar. Lauren drank the last of her drink and decided to call it a night herself, she probably looked a little weird sat here alone anyway. She got up slipping her handbag on her shoulder and walking towards the door. She smiled weakly at Ben as he waved at her, seeing she was on her way out. Once outside, Lauren felt the cool air hit her, it felt good, she hadn't been getting out much recently because there was never much need to. She felt lonely like she had nobody who wanted to be near her. There was nobody around that wanted to be there for her day in day out, make sure she was okay, she had nobody like Kyle, and the scary thing is, she may never have someone love her like that again. She sat down on the benches that were faced across from the houses, she didn't want to go home yet, being there just made her feel guiltier about her feelings. Even though Kyle had told her she shouldn't feel guilty, she just couldn't help it. Lauren didn't know how long she'd been sat on the bench but it was pitch black now and she'd started to become cold. "Hey" Joey said, sitting on the bench next to her. Lauren looked at him in shock, not realising he had been stood there. "Oh hey, I thought you were having an early night?" Lauren asked him. Joey studied her for a minute before replying. "I though you said you were okay?" he asked. Lauren frowned and then Joey leant forward, his face just inches away from hers. Laurens breath faltered slightly as she imagined what could happen in the next few seconds. Joey then surprised Lauren by bringing his thumb up to wipe away a tear she didn't even know was there. "You're not okay babe" he sighed. Lauren shrugged her shoulders as more tears threatened to spill. Joey was quick to put his arm around her and hold her against him. "What's wrong?" Joey asked her, worriedly. "I'm such a bad person Joey" she sobbed. Joey frowned this time, holding her tighter, protecting the girl in his arms. "No you're not Lauren, why would you think that?" Joey asked. "I tried so hard Joey, to love Kyle like he loved me, one simple thing and I couldn't do it" she told him. "That doesn't make you a bad person babe, you can't help who you love, is this about that other guy?" he asked. Lauren froze for a second but then relaxed again. "Yeah" she mumbled. "He better be something pretty special if you're getting yourself this worked up" Joey told her. Lauren laughed at the irony of this conversation. "He is" she told him, blushing at the fact the said person was him, it was a good job it was dark. "So you love him then, there's nobody else?" Joey asked. "Just him" Lauren smiled. "Oh" Joey mumbled, Lauren missing the flash of disappointment on his face. "Kyle told you it was okay though right? So why feel guilty?" he asked .Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know" Lauren sighed. Joey hugged her once again trying to make her feel comfortable, which it did and a lot of other things too. "Let me take you home, it's late" Joey said. "Okay" Lauren sighed. Lauren tried to contain her excitement as joey put his arm around her shoulders, allowing herself to be pulled closer to him.

**Leave a review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

_'Cause all of me, Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning, Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me… And you give me all of you, oh_

The next couple of days were quiet for Lauren, she didn't really see anyone apart from Alice. They started work at Joeys Company and Lauren was surprised at how big it was. There were thirteen floors all in all. Lauren and Alice were on the top floor with all of the people who ran the company. Joey had his own office up there, and so did Alice and Lauren much to their shock. Alice had a job as Joey's personal assistant, which she wasn't all that impressed to start off with. Joey had teased her, telling her he was going to make her his personal slave. After the first day, she found herself enjoying it though, it was nowhere near as bad as Joey had told her it would be. Lauren was designing children's book covers, which she loved, she'd always been good at art and now she had a chance to show it off. Joey was particularly impressed with Laurens work, he knew she was interested in art but he had no idea just how good she was. In just a couple of days his business had gained thirty percent new customers. He was quite proud of her and had even took the time out to nip into her office to tell her too. Lauren had played it cool when he told her but after he left, she may have squealed and performed a happy dance in excitement.

Lauren went to the dry cleaners after work that day, Dot had been on at her for a while now and she was just trying to put it off, knowing it would be something of Kyles. Lauren picked up the dry cleaning, thankfully Dot wasn't on shift. It wasn't that she didn't want to speak to her but Dot would usually quote the bible on Lauren about Kyles death, and it sometimes became too much. When she got in she checked the bag and it was Kyles favourite hoody or Laurens favourite hoody, she always wore it. There was a note attached to the hoody reading, '_We found this in the front pocket of the hoody' _Lauren smiled knowing it would be the third letter from Kyle. He was right about what he had said, he had been very clever about how the letters were getting to her. She just wished she knew who was helping him get them to her. She figured it was either Tyler or her parents, but she wasn't going to interfere because like he said, that would ruin the fun of his plan and she didn't want to do that. She put the washing on the side, making a mental note to sort it later, right now she had more important things to tend to. She ripped open the letter and unfold it carefully.

_Hi, best friend. That's what I'm calling you now because I think it's suitable for us both, so I'd like you to call it me too and not boyfriend. I should hope by now you have your man? Nope, I didn't think so. Pull your act together girl! Your crazy in love with him so what you waiting for? I've seen the way he looks at you Lauren, he loves you too, I promise you, so don't be scared. Oh and you can keep my hoody, it looks better on you anyway, chuck all my things out, you don't need it babe XXX PS I love you._

Lauren frowned after the letter, he was letting her go. They were back to being friends, that was good for her but the guilt was still there. She spent the rest of the afternoon clearing all of Kyle's things away, she did as he asked and threw everything out apart from the hoody, although she wasn't sure how this was going to help her. After she had finished, she felt a new sense of lonely and so she gave Ben that call. They were only meeting as friends, just like she wanted. She needed a friend at the minute. Her first choice was to go and see Joey but she didn't want to run to him when he was one of the reasons she was feeling like this, and she couldn't be completely honest with him could she? Not yet anyway. Alice was at work so that left Ben and her promise of calling him if she ever needed a friend. Ben was quickly round at Laurens front door, too quick she thought but she just shrugged it off and they went out for dinner. They talked about normal stuff throughout dinner, the conversation never turned to Kyle o relationships, which Lauren was thankful for. However, Joey had gone into the same restaurant that Lauren was in with Ben, he'd turned up with a few of his friends and spotted Lauren straight away. Only this time Lauren didn't miss the look of disappointment on his face. He never came over and spoke to her, just simply waved at her before turning his attention back to his friends. That hurt Lauren more than she thought it ever would, she was only now becoming more certain that their feelings weren't equal and maybe Lauren and even Kyle had got it wrong this time. Ben went back to Laurens with her and he helped her take all of Kyles stuff to her Nan's at the charity shop.

Summer came around and Lauren was still receiving letters from her friend. In Kyle's latest letters he explained that he has a trip to New York arranged for Lauren, Alice, Tyler and Joey. He'd been planning it for ages and everyone was excited about it. They were stopping in a big house what used to be Kyles house before he moved to England but now it was just sat there doing nothing. On the morning of the trip to New York everyone met at Laurens house. Joey walked into the house while everyone else was putting the bags in the car, Joey signalled for Lauren to follow him. She looked at him confused but then followed him anyway. She walked into the living room and shut the door, seeing Joey sat on the arm of the sofa. "Everything alright Joey?" Lauren asked. "Yeah, listen are you alright babe?" he asked. Lauren frowned at him, they hadn't really spoke much since the ben situation and neither of them liked it. "Yeah course I am, why?" Lauren asked. "It's just… I just don't think all of these letters are healthy for you babe" he admitted. "Look they might not be but Kyle loved me, and the least I could do is read his letters, one thing he wants me to do Joey, I can do that can't I?" She asked him. Joey sighed to himself. "Yeah, you can babe… come here then" he smiled. Lauren looked up at him and smiled too, seeing he had his arms open for her. She practically ran over to him. Joey opened his legs so she could stand closer to him while he hugged her. "I don't like it when we don't talk" he told her, him getting a mumble in response. "It's just that Ben guy babe, he unsettles me" Joey frowned. Lauren giggled, breaking the hug. "He's not bad" Lauren told him. "Now come on, or we'll miss our flight" she told him, pushing him out of the door.

**Leave me a review please, and thank you to everyone who already left a review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

_You hit the drink, you take a toke, Watch the past go up in smoke, yeah, Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that, You're better now than ever, and your life's okay, When it's not. No., You're doing all these things out of desperation,  
Ohhh ohhh,_

The flight to New York was long and very slow for everyone accept Lauren and Joey. They had fun catching up and being close to one another again. Over the summer they hadn't really talked and neither of the pair gave a valid reason as to why. Lauren wasn't exactly sure why she hadn't just out right asked Joey why he'd been avoiding her, rejection maybe? Joey hadn't spoken to Lauren because, well he didn't have a reason, she was in love with somebody else and he didn't know if he could hack seeing her dive into a relationship with another guy, plus she had been hanging around with Ben, Joey thought maybe he was the guy Lauren seemed to be head over heels for. Alice and Tyler had got extremely close over the last few months, even more so when Tyler asked her to move in with him. Joey and Lauren were happy for them both but it just threw them into morbid mode because they were certain they weren't going to get their happy ending… with each other.

They made their way to Kyle's house, it was very big and opened planned. They had all been pretty much mesmerised when they saw all New York had to offer. Their first trip was to the house to drop all of their things off. Lauren and Joey exchanged glances as they looked at Alice and Tyler taking every ones bags. Lauren let out a giggle as Alice insisted Joey and Lauren should go for a walk, so they could catch up a bit more. "Okay we'll be back in an hour" Lauren winked at Alice, who blushed in return. "See ya later" Tyler smirked, rushing Alice off into the house. Lauren giggled as they both practically stumbled into the house with the bags. She laughed more when she turned around and saw the pained expression on Joeys face. "There gonna have sex aren't they?" Joey frowned. "Yes, they are Joseph" Lauren smiled patting his chest. "Not funny babe, that's my little sister" he sighed. Lauren giggled again not getting any humane response from Joey. "Oh come on grumpy knickers" Lauren laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward. Lauren hooked her arm through Joeys, testing the measures. She looked up at him and it didn't seem to change his facial expression at all. She frowned as they carried on walking, she didn't seem to affect him at all. She decided to test the measures once more by questioning him. "So… what's been going off with you? Anything new I need to be filled in on?" Lauren smiled looking up at Joey. Joey looked down at Lauren, studying her face for a moment. "No not really, same old, what about you?" he said. Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, same old too" she laughed, causing joey to chuckle too. "What about that blonde girl I saw you with last week at work? She seems nice" Lauren said, hoping to god she didn't sound jealous. "Na babe, nothing going on there, she's just a business partner" Joey told her. Lauren suddenly smiled wide at him and he looked at her confused. "So, no love life for you either?" She laughed nervously. "Nope sucks being us don't it?" Joey laughed, pulling her in for a side hug for a second or two. "What about your mystery lover? Anything going on with you two yet?" Joey asked. Lauren froze at his question, if only he knew. "Nope, I think that ship sailed" Lauren sighed. "What do you mean?" he asked. Lauren shrugged her shoulders, looking straight ahead. "Well I've tried being nice to him, being angry with him, got drunk on him…" she laughed at that one, and so did Joey. "I've even tried avoiding him, and nothing works, I have no effect on him whatsoever" she sighed. "I guess he just don't feel the same way" she said. Joey smiled sympathetically. "Well then he's an idiot isn't he? Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" he asked. Lauren looked up at him with wide eyes, was he for real? "Erm because I don't fancy being rejected by him and making a fool of myself" She told him, like he should know that already. "Is it Ben?" he asked. Lauren almost choked on the fresh air. "What? No" she laughed. Joey smiled at her. "Good because I don't like him… Who is it then, do I know him?" he asked. Lauren looked up at Joey feeling cautious now he was asking all of these questions. "Yeah you do" she told him. Joey's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah? Well tell me then" he laughed. Lauren looked up at his face, stopping both of them from walking. "I can't, I'm sorry" she told him. Joey hooked their arms together again before shaking off her comment. "Don't worry about it" he chuckled. "There's a girl I like too, she's pretty special" Joey grinned. "Yeah, who?" Lauren smiled, trying her best to hide the sadness from her face and voice. "Oh nobody you know, just some girl from work" he said. "Oh" Lauren mumbled. Both Joey and Lauren fell into a silence as they each thought about what the other had just said. They made their way back to the house and on numerous occasions Lauren contemplated on blurting everything out to Joey, he really did have no idea.

When they got into the house, Alice and Tyler were luckily dressed and up, much to Joey's relief. "Hey good walk?" Tyler asked. "Yeah" they both said in unison, smiling slightly at each other when they did, Alice picked up on the tension straight away and decided she needed to know everything. "Babe there's a letter on your bed, I think it's from Kyle" Alice said. Lauren looked up at her. "I'll go and have a look now" Lauren sighed, walking off upstairs. Tyler furrowed his eyebrows together. What's up with her?" he frowned. "Oh just her lover boy, she thinks he's going to reject her" Joey said, missing Alice's waving arms. "She's moved on already?" Tyler asked. Joey looked up, his eyes widening after realising what he'd just revealed. "Shit Tyler, you can't say anything to her" Joey told him. "Look Tyler, she never loved Kyle to start off with" Alice told him. "What?!" he almost snapped. "Don't have a go at her Ty, read all of Kyles letters first, they're in her suitcase, she'll be going in the shower soon so you'll have a chance to read them, just please don't say anything until after" Alice begged him. "Okay but I don't like this" Tyler told Alice. "Lauren doesn't either… she feels guilty as hell, she still cries herself to sleep every night now" Alice said. Tyler's face softened but Joeys didn't he looked more hurt than anything.

Lauren grabbed the letter that was sat on her pillow, noticing straight away it was from Kyle.

_Hey beautiful, I hope you're having a good time in New York…Got your man yet? I hope so because I've been gone a while now and I'd hate for you to be down there all alone when you could be happy and in love… don't be scared Lauren, he loves you too, I promise you that. I've seen the way he looks at you. Now do as your told for once… have fun on this trip with the others babe. XXX PS I love you_

Lauren flopped down onto the bed with a loud sigh. This was proving more difficult by the day. She didn't know what to do, and now Joey was interested in some girl at work, pretty special apparently too.

**Leave a review please, what do you thinks going to happen with Lauren and Joey now?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars, seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, its okay not to be okay. Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart. Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising… Just be true to who you are!_

Lauren stayed on the bed for about an hour before she decided to get in the shower, much to everybody's annoyance, especially Tyler… they all wanted to read the letters. Alice snuck into Lauren's bags, fishing out all of the letters for Tyler to read. Joey and Alice watched as Tyler's facial expression changed throughout reading each of the letters. "Kyle knew she didn't love him?" Tyler asked confused. "Yeah, I think he pretty much knew all along" Alice told him. "If she didn't love him, why did she stay with him for so long?" Tyler questioned them both. "Well in my letter…" she began. "You had a letter?" Tyler asked her, his eyes widening. "Yeah he wrote to me a couple of weeks before he died, he made me promise not to say anything to anyone about his tumour though" she said. "You knew and you didn't think you should tell any of us he was going to die?!" Tyler snapped at Alice. Alice frowned at him, quite taken back at his new found attitude towards her. "Oi, don't talk to her like that" Joey snapped at Tyler. "She knew he was going to die, we could've said goodbye properly" Tyler told Joey. Alice fled the house and it wasn't until the front door slammed that anybody noticed she'd gone. Joey figured she needed time to herself so he left her, having more important things to deal with. "Kyle didn't want you to know Tyler! He would've told you himself if he did" Joey told him. "So what about him and Lauren now, what is it… Kyle's dead and now she can go and be happy elsewhere" Tyler scoffed. Joey looked up at Tyler properly this time and took a moment to glare. He chuckled, more for himself than anything. "No. You don't talk about Lauren like that Tyler, she's nothing like you just described" Joey told him, the anger in his voice evident. "Well she loves someone else don't she? How do you think those feelings occurred, she's obviously been with the guy… and why her boyfriend was dying" Tyler sighed. "Pathetic" he said shaking his head. "Tyler, I'm warning you" Joey said angrily. Tyler looked up at Joey in surprise, not understanding his point. "Don't think you can insult my sister and then slag Lauren off too, you're treading a very thin line here Tyler" Joey told him. "You mean your sister and your cousin..." Tyler told him. "What?" Joey frowned. "You referred to Alice as your sister but you didn't refer to Lauren as your cousin" Tyler told him. Joey shrugged his shoulders "And..?" he asked. "Do you see Lauren as more than a cousin?" Tyler asked him. Joeys face paled slightly, he didn't want to admit he did but he didn't want to say he didn't either. Lauren was walking down the stairs when she heard Tyler ask that question. She froze to the spot unable to move even if she wanted to, and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear Joey's answer. "Well do you?" Tyler asked Joey. "No course I don't Tyler! She's my cousin" he snapped at him, slipping into the chair at the table. Lauren's eyes widened at Joeys revelation. Joey didn't feel the same way so this was all pointless. Kyle died unhappy for no reason, and Lauren had moped around like a lost soul for the last few months, also for nothing. How could her feelings be so strong for him if he didn't feel anything towards her? Lauren crept back up the stairs as a tear escaped onto her cheek. She rushed around the bedroom getting ready as fast as possible, she'd already called Alice and found out she was at the pub so that's where she was heading too. She was walking downstairs and into the kitchen twenty minutes later, both Tyler and Joey looked up at her and she knew there was tension. "Where you off?" Tyler asked, bluntness in his tone. "I'm going to the pub to see Alice and you can cut the attitude Tyler… Alice told me everything not that she had to, I heard yours and Joey's conversation anyway" she stopped to glance at joey, who looked up at her in shock, clearly figuring out what she had heard. "And you don't know nothing Tyler, you don't know what me and Kyle discussed every single day, you don't know what he thought about it all and you don't know how happy he was when he left… so don't come over with all your attitude telling me what I have or haven't done!" she snapped at him. Tyler didn't say anything just stared at her, she'd never had a go at him before… she'd never had reason to. She turned her attention to Joey. "And I may just be your cousin, but I thought you were going to be there for me…I won't bother you with my 'issues' anymore" she sighed, walking out of the house. Lauren knew what she just said to Joey must have looked strange to both him and Tyler, but right now she didn't care, she probably would care later but not right now.

By the time Joey and Tyler got to the bar, Lauren and Alice were well on their way to drinking their problems away. "Babe…" Tyler sighed, standing at the girls table. "Another drink babe?" Alice asked Lauren, completely ignoring Tyler. Lauren nodded at her and she disappeared of to the bar where Joey was also stood. Tyler sighed to himself and went and sat himself at another table, waiting for Joey. Lauren glanced over at the bar, she couldn't make out what Alice and Joey were saying because of the music and other noise but she could see they were in a very heated discussion, well it was more one sided really, from what Lauren could see, Joey wasn't getting much of a say. Joey looked over at Lauren as he turned away from Alice, for her only to look away from him. He sighed to himself and carried the drinks over to Tyler who also had an eye on Alice and Lauren.

Joey kept his eye on Lauren as she stood at the bar talking to some guy. She was clearly flirting with him, not that the guy minded of course. Joeys hand clutched his pint pot, as he watched the guy grip Laurens waist. He whispered something into Lauren's here and she burst into a fit of giggles. Joey rolled his eyes at the pair, Tyler shook his head as he watched Joey become more and more frustrated with the pair in front of him. "I'm gonna go see if Alice will speak to me yet" Tyler said getting up. Joey watched Tyler slide in the seat next to his sister. He was being cute and from what Joey could see, he was almost begging. Joey laughed as he watched his sister slap Tyler around the back of the head before she hugged him. He then glanced to Lauren just as the guy moved into kiss her, which she gratefully accepted, not before glancing at Joey… knowing he was watching her. Joey stopped what he was doing watching her as she made out with this random stranger. Joey wasn't sure if she knew he had feelings for her not and right now he hoped she didn't because she surely wouldn't do that if she did. Joey put his pint on the table with some force before storming out. Alice and Tyler shared a glance as they saw Joey leave. If Tyler hadn't realised Joey was 'the guy' before then he sure of hell knew now. Alice shook her head at Lauren, and she got up and pulled her away from the guy. "What are you playing at?" Alice snapped. "I'm having fun Alice, like you said we would tonight" Lauren giggled. Alice rolled her eyes at her, she was drunk, at least that was some sort of consolation. "We're leaving, Joey's gone" Alice told her. Alice noticed the slight change of emotion on Lauren's face as her eyes searched the bar for Joey. "This isn't cute no more Lauren, I don't think it's adorable… people are getting hurt" she sighed. "Yeah me, and I can look after myself thanks" Lauren told her, walking towards the doors. Alice caught up with her, Tyler behind her. "What about Joey? I thought you loved him Lauren?" Alice shouted at her. Lauren turned around shocked that she would shout that and in front of Tyler too. The facial expression on his face told her that he already knew though. Lauren just rolled her eyes and carried on walking, not seeing Alice's point, not seeing, not caring. "Don't you care that he's hurting too? Even more so that you're the one who's causing it?" Alice asked, them all walking together now, until Lauren stopped. "Why is Joey hurt and how am I responsible?" Lauren frowned. "Because he loves you too, and you just made out with some guy right in front of him" Tyler told her. "No... Joey doesn't love me" she said, her voice weak. "He does Lauren, I swear to you… it's clear for everyone to see apart from you" Tyler said. "Well I don't see it… he just sees me as his cousin, he said so" Lauren sighed. "I think he was just saying that to shut me up" Tyler guiltily said. "I don't know" Lauren sighed, tears making their way to the surface. "Just talk to him yeah?" Alice asked. Lauren thought about it for a moment and nodded. "But in the morning, I don't want to talk to him while I'm in this state" she said. "Good, now come on its freezing" Tyler said, making them both laugh. They all got inside and Lauren went straight up to bed. Joey came out of his room just as she was about to walk past it. He bumped into her and despite her efforts, her drunken state failed her as she landed on her bottom. "Oh sorry" Joey said, helping her up again… leaving their hands together for a little too long. "It's alright" she smiled, removing her hand from his. Joey smiled and nodded at her once then carried on towards the bathroom. "Joey?" Lauren asked, stopping him in his tracks. He quickly spun around at the call of his name. "Yeah?" he asked. She looked at him properly before she whimpered out. "Nothing, it doesn't matter" she sighed. "It looks as though it matters" Joey said. "Can we... I mean is it okay if we talk, like in the morning... I mean if you don't want too…" she began. "Yeah talking's good, I'll see you in the morning" he told her. Lauren nodded and walked into her room.

**So this was a very long chapter for me ha. Let me know your thoughts… how do you think the talk will go in the morning? Leave a review please xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

_The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling, We could have had it all_

Lauren lay in bed that night and she was pretty sure she was sober by now, she hadn't been to sleep and it was already six in the morning. She knew Joey would be up soon, he was always up early. She decided to get up and get in the shower, she knew she probably looked like crap so a shower was the best option. Joey also lay in bed awake, he had slept a little bit but not that much, he sat up in bed with a sigh as his thoughts drifted to Lauren once again. He was pretty sure he knew what she wanted him to talk about, and he wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, he was nervous to say the least. Joeys breathe faltered slightly as he heard Lauren's bedroom door open, she paused outside his door and he watched as the handle turned, before going back up to its previous position. Joey sighed as he then heard her go into the bathroom.

Joey was patiently waiting for Lauren an hour later, he had heard her go in the shower, return to her room, the hairdryer had been on and he heard her moving about her room, getting ready. He was getting agitated by this point and he wondered if Lauren was putting their talk off. Joey sighed again and jumped out of bed quickly, he put a pair of joggers and a t-shirt on before going to Lauren's room, he knocked on the door loud and quickly as soon as he got there, knowing that he would change his mind if he didn't. Joey walked into her room after hearing Lauren shout for him to come in. Lauren looked up as she saw it was Joey, her body stilling. She was expecting Alice not Joey.

"You look surprised to see me babe" Joey chuckled. Lauren sat on her bed and watched as joey climbed on too, sitting beside her. Just them two being in the same room on a bed made her very nervous. "I just wasn't expecting to see you" she told him. "I thought you wanted to talk?" Joey frowned. "I did…" she trailed off, causing Joey to frown again. "I mean I do" she told him. Joey nodded at her once and waited for her to speak to him, however it seemed that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "I know what you want to talk about babe" Joey sighed. Lauren turned to look at him in shock. "You do?" she asked him. "Of course I do" he chuckled. "Oh" Lauren mumbled, more to herself than anything. "And I'm sorry Lauren, I shouldn't have referred to you as my cousin yesterday, you are so much more than that" he told her. Lauren smiled at him and she felt this warm feeling inside of her, was this the moment she'd been waiting for?

"Yeah?" she asked him, hoping to god she was going to get the answer she'd been craving for so long. "Yeah we're not cousins Lauren… we're best friends aren't we?" he said playfully nudging her. Lauren laughed slightly, but by no means did her smile stretch that far. Joey didn't miss the sadness that flashed across her face and he wondered just what was on her mind exactly. "Look Lauren, I'm sorry I said I only thought of you as a cousin, it's just Tyler was doing my head in and I wanted him to shut up" Joey sighed. Lauren still didn't look convinced though. "Babe we'll always be best friends, you know that don't you?" he asked her. Lauren sighed for what felt like the thousandth time since he came into her room. "Well I do now" she sighed. "Good, well how about you and me spend the day together before we have to get the flight later?" he asked. "Okay" she told him, forcing a smile. Joey grinned at her, happy how this chat went and he headed off for a shower. Lauren frowned as he left the room, she was definitely not happy with how their supposed talk went, but they were back to being best friends and as seen as they were spending the day together, maybe they'd both see a new light… or maybe Joey just wasn't that interested in her. She groaned and flopped onto the bed, knowing she was overthinking it.

Lauren jumped up hearing another knock at the door. "Come in!" she quickly shouted, then blushed once she noticed how eager that must have sounded. Laurens face fell a little as she saw it was Alice and Tyler at her door. They both walked in and sat on her bed. "Oh, nice to see you too" Tyler told her. Lauren glared at him while Alice swatted him in the chest and told him to be quiet. "How did it go?" she asked. "It was a nightmare" she groaned. Alice and Tyler looked at each other confused. They had thought that if they got Lauren and Joey in one room together, with all that sexual tension too, then they were sure to admit their feelings to each other, but no they were as stubborn as ever. "Did you tell him you're in love with him?" Alice asked. "Well no but…" Alice cut her off. "Go tell him then" Alice more told her than suggested. "I can't Alice" Lauren sighed, picking at the blanket, as a distraction. "Why? You tell him you love him, he'll tell you the same and bam, happy ever after!" she laughed, not seeing Lauren's point. "Because it's that simple" Tyler told her. Lauren smiled at Tyler, thankful that at least he saw that there are some barriers here. "Whose side are you on?" Alice asked him, causing him to laugh. "There are no side's babe, we're both here to make Lauren and Joey see sense and be with each other" Tyler told her. Lauren watched as Alice and Tyler had a mini argument, before laughing at them. "Joey said we'd always be best friends" she told them, causing them to stop and look at her. "Why would he say that when he loves you?" Alice frowned. "Has he actually ever said he loves me Alice?" Lauren asked. "Well no but I can tell he does" she told Lauren. "You two may just not be able to read people that well, now we forget all about this because he doesn't think about me that way" Lauren said. "But…" Alice began. "No buts I want you to drop it, me and Joey are gonna be friends and that's it" Lauren told them, them both sulking in return.

Lauren tried her best the whole day to act like she was pleased that she and Joey were just staying friends. She made Alice and Tyler spend the morning with them too, so she didn't have to be alone with Joey. Before they knew it, they were all getting on the plane and going back home, Lauren was almost certain that things wouldn't change back home either. She looked to the side of her, knowing Joey had been watching her for at least the past ten minutes. "What?" she asked him. "Nothing…" he sighed. The tension was high between the pair, they both knew what they wanted but neither of them guessed the other felt the same. "You've clearly got something to say" Lauren told him, avoiding his gaze and reading another of Kyles letters. "And you've clearly got no intentions of listening" he said, taking the letter away from her. Lauren frowned at him, knowing she wouldn't be interested in anything he had to say to her. "What is your problem Lauren?" he more or less snapped at her. Lauren allowed herself to look at him this time. "Nothing" she told him. "You know these letters are not good for you, his life ended and so will these, so stop relying on them" he snapped. Lauren stared at him and snatched the letter back. "Do you even want to be friends?" he asked. Lauren knew she was being stupid so she decided to bite the bullet and tell him, it was about time she did this and if he didn't feel the same way, at least she could say she tried.

"No Joey, I don't want to be friends with you, I want to..." she began, being cut off by him. "You don't?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well that's fine then, I'll see you around" he said. Lauren frowned at him. "Are you even going to let me finish what I was trying to say?" she asked him as he got up from his seat. "I think I've heard enough, I don't need to hear your excuses too" he said before moving to find another seat. Lauren groaned, and a natural anger came forward, she didn't like this Joey, not at the minute. She decided she wasn't going to attempt to tell him again, she would just go home and forget all about New York.

**Oh, dear! That didn't go very well did it? It might just get better in the next few chapters… No promises though. Leave a review please. i may update again tonight, depending on who wants another update xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet, But I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met, No doubt in my mind where you belong. I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love._

Lauren hugged everyone goodbye, just after they got out of the taxi outside her house. She even hugged Joey, she knew he was angry with her and he probably didn't want a hug from her right now… or even ever, but to be honest she didn't care because if this was it for her and Joey, she was going to have a goodbye hug whether he wanted it or not… she needed it. Tyler pulled Alice away when Lauren moved into hug Joey, much to her annoyance. Joey watched Lauren move over to hug him and he had every intention of rejecting it, that soon changed when he saw the flicker of emotion on her face when she though he was going to move away. So he simply put his arms around her waist, her arms going around his neck. Joey squeezed his eyes shut as she buried her face into his neck and he was sure he felt her body shake as her breathing picked up, but once again he brushed it off as his mind playing cruel games on him.

Lauren pulled away from him and weakly smiled, her eyes were closed over with tears and Joey noticed too. "Bye Joey" Lauren told him before turning around and walking into the house. Joey frowned. He gathered that her goodbye had a double meaning, he knew he had been angry with her on the plane but he didn't mean any of it, it was just he had things to say to her and he wasn't quite sure he would ever be able to.

Joey went after her, deciding it was now or never… he had to tell her the whole truth, not just about his feelings but about everything. He knocked on her door and waited for a couple of minutes, receiving no answer. He knocked again but louder this time. "Who is it?" she shouted. "It's me… Joey" he told her, almost stuttering. He noticed there were a couple of seconds silence before the door opened. "Did you forget something?" she asked. Joey watched her as she wasn't able to look at him in the eye, and she may have cleaned herself up but she had been very clearly crying. "Can I come in please?" he asked. Lauren stepped back, holding the door open wider so he could walk in. "I have something for you" he told her. Lauren looked up at him, in the eyes this time. He stretched his arm out and she looked at the envelope in his hand. She looked at the letter for a moment and then back at Joey. "Is that?" she trailed off. Joey nodded once "Yeah it is, it's the last one Lauren" he said, feeling guilty already. "It was you, you're the one who's been sending Kyle's letters?" she frowned. Joey nodded at her again as she slowly took the letter away from him. "I'm so sorry Lauren, Kyle swore me to secrecy, I told him I didn't think they were good for you but he insisted" Joey told her. "He said you needed them to get by, and by the time the last one arrived, you'd most probably be okay by then" he said, when she didn't reply.

"Oh" she mumbled. "Did… did he tell you anything else?" she asked. Joey looked at her confused, not knowing what she was getting at. "He just told me to send the letters, not to read them and not to tell you until you had the last one" he said. "Okay, thanks then" she said, hoping he would leave soon because she felt her tears building up again. "Yep, see you" Joey frowned walking away. Lauren waited until the door shut and she let her tears fall. She walked into the living room, sitting herself down on the sofa and began opening the letter. By now she didn't even care that she was crying, she just let them pour away. The stupid thing was, she couldn't make out if she was crying for Joey or for the fact Kyle was gone completely now.

_My dear Lauren, _

_This is my very last letter, my time is short now and I can feel myself becoming weaker, you've noticed too but you think I have a sickness bug. (Sorry) The reason I'm writing this letter is to say goodbye, a proper goodbye seen as we never got to do the real thing. Mainly though it's a thank you letter. Thank you for being you, thank you for letting me love you, even though your heart lies elsewhere. Thank you for making me a better man, a happy man. I'm eternally grateful. If you promise me anything, promise me that when you're feeling down about yourself or just in general, try and see yourself through my eyes and through Joeys eyes… it's okay for me to say that now isn't it? You're together right? I hope you are, I've been gone a while now and you promised me you'd be happy. I'm a man with no regrets, how lucky am i? You gave me everything Lauren, I'm just a chapter of your life and now you have to move on with Joey. Don't be afraid to follow your heart Lauren, you deserve every tiny bit of happiness life throws at you. So go be happy with Joey, he loves you too Lauren, you must be able to see that… go get him, it's your turn to be happy now, Goodbye. XXX PS I will always love you._

Lauren carried on crying after she read that letter, she felt after everything she had been through to get to this point was all a waste of time, because what did she have really? Nothing. She had let Kyle down because she wasn't happy, not with Joey, not even with herself… she'd failed him.

There was another knock on the door and Lauren didn't have any intentions of opening it this time, there was nobody she wanted to see. She laid herself down on the sofa and curled into a ball. She was in the middle of sobbing her heart out when someone rudely interrupted her. "She looked up as the said person picked her up and sat her on his lap, as he too sat on the sofa.

"Joey" she almost cried. He didn't say anything just tightened his arms around her and pulled her to lay on him. Lauren gave up the fight and rested her head against him as she silently cried. Every so often Joey rubbed his hand up and down her back, offering her some kind of comfort. When she had finally finished crying, she wiped her eyes and sat up. She frowned at joey, not realising why he was here.

"I have something to tell you" Joey said, Lauren was still sat on his knee and she figured this was important so went to climb off. Joey's hands flew to the top of her legs and held her in place. "No, stay please" he begged her. Lauren looked at him confused before nodding at him. "I know you're hooked on this other guy, and that's okay" he sighed. "Joey, i…" she began, Joey cutting her off. "No babe, I need to tell you this before I bottle it" he told her. Lauren nodded at him and he looked straight ahead. "I know you're in love with this guy and what I want couldn't happen because of that but I need to tell you how I feel because I can't keep it to myself for much longer, I've done it for four years now" he told her. Lauren hold his hand, hoping to god he was going to say what she thought he was. "I love you Lauren, I always have and I always will, and I'm very sorry but I just couldn't hide it no more" he told her. Lauren didn't say anything, just stared at him in shock, she never in a million years thought she would be hearing those words come out of Joeys mouth.

Joey could see the clear shock on her face and thought he was best to leave her to it. He lifted her off his lap and sat her on the sofa, getting himself up. It wasn't until he left the living room that she noticed what just happened. "Joey!" she shouted, running towards the front door. "It's locked" he told her, like that was the reason she went after him. Joey furrowed his eyebrows together when she didn't stop moving towards him, his eyes widened when her lips pressed onto his own. He reciprocated for a couple of seconds, liking the fact it was Lauren who was with him in this position. Lauren did frown at him when he pushed her away. "You're upset Lauren, you don't want this… you need to go and get that guy" he told her frowning. Lauren laughed at him and he looked at her confused once more. "You are that guy Joey, it's you. You are the one I love. I love you Joey" she told him. "Me?" he frowned. Lauren eagerly nodded her head at him and he laughed. "Why didn't you say?" he asked her. Lauren blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Why didn't you?" she asked him. "I didn't think you felt the same way" he smiled. Lauren smiled back at him, it turning into a giggle as he pinned her up against the door, his lips attacking hers.

**Yaaaay! There making progress…. Leave a review please xx big step forward I think...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

_How many times do I have to tell you, Even when you're crying you're beautiful too, The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood, You're my downfall, you're my muse, My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues, I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Hours later after much catching up in an all new way, Lauren lay in Joey's arms still breathless. Lauren let herself feel the warmth that Joey's body was giving her right now. Lauren had pretty much had the same smile plastered on her face since they revealed their love for each other and even more so now after what they'd just done. Joey squeezed his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "What you thinking about babe?" Joey smiled down at her. Lauren shifted her position so she was basically lying on top of him. She smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, releasing a few seconds later. "I was just thinking about you and me" she smiled shyly at him. "And?" he smirked. "And… That's it" she giggled causing Joey to playfully frown. "No seriously, I'm glad you're here…like this, with me" she told him. Joey smiled at his girlfriend and brought his hand up to her face, he tucked her hair behind her ear. Lauren leaned into his hand, Joey's hand on her face made her feel different things than she thought it would. She felt safe and she felt loved. "So am I baby" he told her. Lauren looked up at him and her face broke out into a wide smile, hearing him call her baby also did things to her. "Joey?" she questioned, breaking him from his thoughts and causing him to look up at her. "Yeah?" he asked. "We will be okay won't we?" she asked. Joey saw a whole new side to Lauren, she looked nervous and scared. "Of course we will babe, I'm going to make sure of it… as long as we love each other, nothing else matters" he told her. Lauren nodded and smiled at him. "I love you Lauren, I'm just sorry it took me so long to tell you" he told her. Lauren pressed her lips onto Joeys again… more passionate this time. "I'm sorry too but we're here now" she said. Lauren rested her head on Joey's chest and let her mind drift her back to today's events.

**Flashback**

Joey's mind went into overdrive as Lauren told him that he was the guy she was in love with. He had all this new rush of feeling inside of him and it eventually caused his face to break out into a smile. He pinned her up against the door causing her to giggle, he froze for a moment hoping to god he hadn't hurt her. Lauren smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking "I'm okay" she mumbled before pulling his lips down onto hers. Joey felt himself getting hard already just by hearing the noises coming from Lauren as his tongue played with hers. She moaned again but much louder this time, feeling Joey's growing length press against the top of her thigh. Joey smirked into the kiss seeing the effect he was having on her. "Bedroom now" she demanded causing Joey to chuckle. "I like it when you take charge" he laughed, picking her up into his arms. Joey stumbled into the bedroom with her just about making it over to the bed without falling over. He laid Lauren on the bed and bent down kissing the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle like intended. He stood up to his feet, winking at Lauren as she watched him. She bit her lower lip as she watched him undress until he was totally naked. She allowed her eyes to search every inch of his body, stopping at his rather impressive manhood. She licked her lips unintentionally, causing Joey to laugh at her. "Like what you see baby?" Joey asked. Lauren rested on her elbows looking at him in the eyes this time. She smiled and nodded at him, blushing at the fact she'd been caught. Joey made his way over to her, bending down and kissing her lips. "You're turn" he whispered. Lauren frowned at him but smiled as she realised what he meant when he started to remove her clothes. He was slow about things until she became more demanding. Joey chuckled at her as she was finally fully naked. "Someone's impatient" he said, climbing on top of her. "I just want you Joey" she blushed. Joey had no problem with the most recent demand. He pushed into her in one swift movement, stilling once he was deep inside her. "Oh" she whimpered. "Are you okay?" Joey frowned at Lauren's facial expression. She nodded at him. "I just didn't expect you to be so… big" she told him timidly. Joey frowned at her "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. "No, no I'm good now" she smiled at him. "Have I hurt you?" he asked her. "No you haven't I promise" she smiled lifting her hips up to prove the fact. Lauren reached for his neck and pulled him down into a kiss and then Joey started moving once he was certain she was okay. "Faster" she moaned. Joey smirked at her and complied wither her question. "Oh J..Joey" she shouted making him laugh. "Harder" she asked him. Joey was going fast and hard at this point, bringing both him and Lauren to the edge. "I love you" she told him as they collapsed side by side. Joey pulled her into him, that would never get old.

**End of flashback**

"I love you Joey…" Lauren told him. Joey sighed contentedly, holding Lauren tighter. "I love you too"

**And that is it… finished, sorry it was only a short one, but I do have another planned… not sure when it will be up though. Thank you so much for all of your reviews.**


End file.
